The Case Of The Missing Pizza
by kaylakat2009
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if somebody stole Serena’s pizza? More importantly, the last piece of pizza she can afford for an entire week. The gates of hell are fixing to open for the pizza culprit in: The Case Of The Missing Pizza!
1. Prologue

_Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry for not updating The Tameress  for a long time. I'm stuck in the horrible writer block stage. Sigh, whenever I think of something, I'll post it. Anyways, in the mean time here's another story. It came to me while I was eating supper. Surprisingly, pizza. Well, on with the story!_

Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if somebody stole Serena's pizza? More importantly, the last piece of pizza she can afford for an entire week. The gates of hell are fixing to open for the pizza culprit in: The Case Of The Missing Pizza! J

Song in opener is sung to the theme song of Sponge Bob Squarepants

Title: The Case Of The Missing Pizza

Author: Keiko's Horsebrat

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I have no right to claim Sailor Moon mine. Yet. My lawyer is still trying to find a loophole.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ohhhhh, I know where I can get a nice pizza, Crown Arcade, Crown Arcade, Oh I know where it can be very good, Crown Arcade, Crown Arcade!"

"Singing, or shall I say killing the cat, to yourself again Meatball Head?"

Serena stopped and faced the annoying baka.

"What the hell is your problem Darien? Haven't I told you countless times that my name is S-E-R-E-N-A. Serena. Say it with me baka, Se-re-na. Very good. Now run off like a good boy and don't stand in my way of food again. Oh, and don't talk to me until you learn my name and don't insult my hair!"

Serena turned around and stomped the rest of her way to the arcade. Mumbling- "That idiot. Why doesn't he learn my name. If he hasn't noticed, no where on my birth certificate does it have my name Meatball Head anywhere on it."

Serena stormed into the arcade and everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at her. Serena was getting pissed. Really pissed. "What the hell are you guys staring at. Do you have nothing better to do with your pathetic lives?" Serena calmly walked over to the counter and smiled at Andrew. Andrew was still in shock from what just came out of his little sister's mouth.

"Hello Andy. Guess what! I feel better now that I have that out of my system."

Andrew just smiled and shook his head. "And guess what Serena. Made especially for you by yours truly, I present to you, the world famous, mos.."

"Yeah, yeah Andy. Just give me my double chocolate shake that you are hiding underneath the counter." Serena just smiled sweetly at Andrew's surprised face. 'Life, is great. 2nd time in a row. Got to be a world record.'

Andrew glared at Serena for stopping him in mid-presentation. He threw her shake onto the counter and stalked off. Serena just laughed and yelled a very cheery and told you so, "Thank You!"

Just as Serena was fixing to get into her famous sugar high, the door swung open and….

To Be Continued…

Hahahahaha! I gave a cliffy, I gave a cliffy. Well, how do you like it so far? I promise, it will get better later on in the chapters. Here is a character list for you fans out there. If there is any. And if there is, Thank You and Review!

**Characters**

**NamesAgeRelationship To Other's**

Andrew19 Serena's brother

Darien's best-friend

Darien19 Andrew's best-friend

Serena's enemy

Serena16 Andrew's sister

Darien's victim to teasing

Raye, Amy, Mina, Lita's friend

Raye16 Darien's sister

Serena's friend

Amy16 Serena's friend

Mina16 Serena's friend

Lita16 Serena's friend

Chris19 Darien's confident


	2. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in quite a while. School has be busy every night and well... yeah you know. Anyways, here is the first chapter of drum roll plz "The Case Of The Missing Pizza." Well, I guess I'll just let you guys read this and not listen to me talk on and on and on and ahem oops! Sorry. Well here is the story._

_**Title:** The Case Of The Missing Pizza_

_**Author:** Keiko's Horsebrat_

_**Rating:** T_

_**Disclaimer:** I, in no way, own SM... Yet! It shall be mine. Mwahahah…huh? white coats come in "What did you just say?" Keiko looks around the room nervously. "I.. I.. I said that... hmm.. Sailor Moon shall never be mine. under breath "maybe."_

_Previously: **The door swung open and...**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Darien! Do you just follow me to irritate me or what? I mean don't you have a life. Why do you just have to ruin mine you-stupid-loser-who-has-to-torment-an-innocent-teenagers-life. Why don't you just go away and leave me the hell alone for once in your life?" Darien just looked at Serena like she had just lost her mind. Andrew was trying to figure out who took Serena and who was impersonating her today. chirp Everyone in the arcade looked towards to windowsill where an innocent looking cricket was watching this episode. Someone took up a fly swatter and killed that damn annoying cricket.

In that short time period, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina walked in. "Okkkkkkkk. Very freaky. Why are you two just standing there glaring daggers at each other and WHO killed that sweet innocent little cricket?"

Mina was looking heart-breakingly (new word, I know) towards the windowsill where the cricket was and then she started moving towards to holder of the fly swatter very slowly and deliberately. Before you could say uncle, the red-handed-fly-swatter-person was out the door and running down the street towards a safety haven.

The rest of the people in the arcade that was still watching the group shrugged and went back to what they were doing forgetting what just happened. Serena glared at Darien one last time and walked over to where her friends sat waiting for her. Mina held a very happy and successful look on her face for scaring off that goon of a fool.

The girls chatted for a bit while Darien went back to the counter and took a sip of his, now ice cold, coffee staring off into space. Andrew sneakily went up behind Darien and yelled, "boo!" If you had stuck a rocket up Darien's ass, he couldn't have shot up higher. In the back of the arcade, 5 very red-faced and hard breathings girls were laughing their heads off. They finally regained control and sat panting for breath.

"Damn Andrew! Where did you learn to do that?"

"Well Lita, I learned from the best. Mina."

"Oh guys, I'm not that bad am I?"

They just stared at her slowly shaking their heads yes.

"Well, I don't know about you all, but I'm going home. Got a stupid _major test_ tomorrow and I need to study for it. If I fail it, I can be sure to repeat this year in summer school. sigh Why me? Bye!"  
Serena went home escaping from a noisy arcade to a deadly silent house. 'Ok, very freaky. No yelling. No annoying Sammy. Nothing.' She snuck through the backdoor and went up the stairs to her room. She kicked off her shoes and went to turn on her computer to find it gone. She looked around and noticed that her phone, TV, and stereo were gone as well.

"MOM! DO YOU KNOW WHERE ALL OF MY STUFF IS?"

Elaine (sorry, forgot name) looked up at Serena.

"Why yes I do. I have your stuff. You see, your teacher just called and told me that you are failing all of your classes EXCEPT free period and chorus. What's wrong? We could hire a tutor for you."

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Serena was pissed off at her teacher. 'Why oh why did she have to call? Well, let's look at the bright side. I still have my allowance.'

"Oh, by the way Serena, your dad and I have decided to also take away your allowance for a month. Love ya."

'Or so I thought I did.'

_Well, there you guys go. Chapter 1 of 'The Case Of The Missing Pizza.' Be sure to review and check out my other stories. Bye!_

Keiko's Horsebrat


	3. Chapter 2

-1_I'm so so so sorry guys for not updating in…forever! School is a major bummer and I've had to baby sit my baby brother while my parents are at work. Guess you can't win them all. Well, if you haven't noticed, I changed my name to Crystal Pony. Don't ask why. So here is Chapter 2 of the Case of the Missing Pizza._

**Title: **Case of the Missing Pizza

**Rating: **T

**Author: **Crystal Pony

**Disclaimer: **I do not and never have owned Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 2**

Serena sighed and started to walk to her desk. She took out her math book and started to study for her major algebra test. 'Why do teachers have to torture their students? Do they get extra pay and have a betting pool going on? I got it. They make a bet to see who can annoy the most students within the school year. That's got to be it. And my teacher is winning it from my point of view. I mean, how many other students get a call home and in the process lose all of their electronics, their allowance, and are given a major algebra test the very next day? Not many I can tell you that.' Serena sighed again and looked at the symbols staring at her on the page. 'Where are all of the numbers at anyways? All I see are letters. What in the hell does N stand for. Wait a minute, there's also an X. Did I just see a dot? I need help. Amy!' Serena gave up studying and decided to go to the Crown to see is Brainy Amy was still there. Maybe she could give her a little help on her test. Cause she surely can't understand what you're supposed to do with a n, x, and dot in math. 'Life is so complicated!' With that, Serena grabbed her book and ran out of the house yelling a hasty good bye to her startled mother. 'That girl is going to be the end of me. I wonder if she even attempted to study for her test tomorrow? Oh well. Her loss.' Elaine shook her head and walked back to the kitchen.

The doors jingled a third time for its favorite customer. "Andy! Do you know if Amy is still here? I need her help greatly." Andrew shook his head yes and pointed to the corner where the girls usually sat. Serena nodded her head thanks and walked over to Amy.

"Hey Amy, do you think you could help me study for my algebra test tomorrow? Please, I would really appreciate it." Amy sighed and nodded her head yes. Serena squealed and sat down with a thump next to Amy. "Thanks girl. You're the best!" Amy smiled and started helping Serena study for her test.

**The next day:**

Serena entered the Crown with a humongous grin. She looked around the arcade and saw Amy sitting in the back studying a very large medical book. Serena ran over to her holding a paper. Amy raised her eyebrow at her and quietly marked her page before setting it down. "What's got you so excited Serena?" Serena just grinned and handed Amy her test paper. Amy gasped and smiled at Serena. "That's great Serena. See I knew you could do it." Just as she finished her last statement, the other girls walked in. "What did Meatball Head do this time Amy. Find another crack in the sidewalk the hard way?" Serena just glared at Raye. "For your information Raye, I just got an 88 on my algebra test today. Raye snatched the paper from Serena's hand and stared at it surprised while the other girls looked over her shoulder. All at once, you could hear a gigantic squeal coming from four very excited, very surprised girls. "Hey guys! What's the big event that has you all excited?" Mina just grabbed the paper from Raye's still shocked hands and handed it to Andrew. "Our little girl is all grown up! Sniff sniff She just got an **88 **on her major algebra test." Andrew just grabbed Serena in a hug and told her that he knew she could do it all along if she just set her mind to it. (A/N don't you hate it when people always tell you that? lol) Andrew grabbed Serena's hand and dragged her to the counter where Darien was sitting. "Since this is a special occasion Serena, I would just love to treat you to a piece of my famous pepperoni pizza. How would you like that?" Serena just smiled and hugged Andrew. "Thanks Andy. You're the best." Darien just looked on amused. "What's the big occasion Andrew. Did Meatball Head not klutz out 10 times today? Was it only 8? Good job Meatball Head." Darien smirked fully knowing that this would get her riled up. "Actually Jerk, no. I only _tripped _twice today. And as for the special occasion, I just got an 88 on my major algebra test today. And not even **you **can ruin my good mood. So don't even try." Darien just looked shocked. "You got an 88. No way. Let me see." Darien snatched her paper from her hand and stared at it in belief. "You've got to be friggin' kidding me. The world has come to an end. Meatball Head passed at something other than a pie eating contest. This should go down in the books. Quick Andrew. Hand me a pen and a calendar. This day will always be remembered." Serena smirked at Darien's dramatics. "What eva Darien. I could have always done that if I put my mind to it. Right Andy?" Andrew shook his head yes while laughing in his head. 'Man, do those two _ever _stop? They act like two old married couple. Hmm. Not a bad idea at all. Not at all.' Andrew smirked while forming a plan in his head. Serena and Darien just looked at Andrew and started backing up very slowly. He was starting to creep them out. Andrew stopped smirking and laughed looking at their startled expressions. "Relax guys. I'm not a lunatic. I was just thinking of something someone told me a long, long time ago. No need to panic." They just sighed and returned to their seats. Andrew placed a slice of pizza in front of Serena. "Hey Andy, I'll be right back. I've just got to go and tell the girls something. Kay?" Serena stood from her seat leaving her pizza next to Darien. 'Hmm, so far Serena hasn't gotten riled by anything I've said. I wonder if I can do something to see her cute angry face. Whoa, wait a minute. Did I just say Serena's cute face? Oh god, I do need coffee. That and a piece of pizza.' Darien looked around for Andrew and saw him tending to customers across the store. 'Well, I guess Serena won't mind getting another piece of pizza from Andrew. I can just eat hers since she's not here to eat it at the moment. And it does look mighty lonely sitting there. Can't have that now can we?' Darien grabbed the pizza and quickly ate it before Serena came back. 'Not a clue as to who ate it. Maybe I can keep her guessing as to who ate it. It just might get her riled up and I can finally see her unbelievably cute angry face. Wait, did I just call her cute again. Me thinks I either need strong coffee, or that might mean I'm actually starting to like her. Nah, couldn't be could it?' Darien left the arcade while pondering his newfound discovery. He didn't even look back when the earth shook under him. Nothing could knock him out of his stupor except the reason why the earth was shaking. The reason being a very loud cry. Darien chuckled to himself when he heard Serena scream "**WHERE THE HELL DID MY PIZZA GO? ANDREW!"**

**TBC…**

_Okay, people. Here is the next chapter of Case of the Missing Pizza. Once again I apologize for the long delay. It couldn't be helped. There should only be a few more chapters left. Maybe 3 or 4. Depends on how I feel. Well, just remember to Review and stay tuned for another chapter of Case of the Missing Pizza. Thank you._

Crystal Pony


	4. Chapter 3

-1_Hey guys. No excuses. Just want to say here's Chapter 3 of the Case of the Missing Pizza. Happy Thanksgiving. Don't forget to review!_

**Title: **The Case of the Missing Pizza

**Author: **Crystal Pony

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Me no own Sailor Moon

**Chapter 3**

"SCREECH!" Andrew skid to a stop in front of Mt. Serena. "What's wrong? Who died? Was there an accident?"

Serena just smiled innocently and pointed to her empty plate.

"No Andy. No one's died. Yet. Just where did my pizza go? Hmm?" Andrew looked down at the plate and gulped.

"I honestly don't know Serena. I haven't seen it anywhere. Didn't you eat it?" Serena frowned.

"No Andy. I didn't. if I did, would I be asking you where my pizza was right now? sigh Never mind. Can I just get another piece please?" Andrew gulped again and stared at Serena warily.

"Well you see Serena, that was the last piece. For a month. The shipment trucks are broken down and I can't get an order through." Andrew backed off as Serena's face turned a lovely shade of red with smoke coming from her meatballs.

"That was the last piece for a MONTH!? Blood shall be drawn for messing with my pizza, which just happens to be the LAST PIECE IN A MONTH! Now, just to find out exactly who did it." Serena got a serious look on her face. She suddenly whipped out a trench coat, pen, paper, and tape recorder. Scary to say the least. "All righty then. I'll start with you Andrew. Where were you at the time my pizza was pizzanapped?" Andrew starred at Serena as if she suddenly grew another head.

"Umm, Serena, I was doing my job. Serving customers. The only person at the counter at that time was Darien. I suggest you talk to him about your pizza. Serena just nodded her head and put everything detectivey away.

"sigh Ok Andy. For now can I just have a triple thick chocolate shake? Tomorrow, I shall draw the thief's blood." Andrew released the breath he didn't know he had been holding. He, for one, was glad he was off the hook.

"Sure." Serena smiled seeing the look on his face.

"Oh, by the way Andy, you're not off the hook. Comprende? I mean, it was you who I asked to watch it while I was talking to the girls. Right? Right. So I guess that means my shake, double cheeseburger and fries are free. Thank you." Serena smiled serenely while thinking of a way to get Darien back for taking her pizza while absently eating the food Andrew set in front of her.

'Oh yes Shields. Tomorrow, blood will be shed!' Serena laughed hysterically while everyone in the arcade was watching her warily. When she started rubbing her hands together while smiling wickedly and cackling, everyone got up and ran for cover.

'Tomorrow Shields, you're MINE!' She just didn't know how much truth was behind her words.

**TBC…**

_Ok everyone. That was chapter 3 and I'll try to get out the next chapter before Christmas. I've got another story I'm thinking of starting once I've got all of my other stories near finished. Tell me what you think about it. I came up with it during Science class. Don't ask._

Title: It All Started With a Note

Summary: Mina and Serena are in class passing notes back and forth while Darien and Andrew are sitting behind them staring off into space. Mina started laughing and got Andrew's attention. She waited until Serena wasn't looking to pass back the note Serena had written her. Andrew read it and smiled looking at Darien. He got a wicked gleam in his eye. Mina saw this and got the same look. Together they nodded. A plan was hatched.

_There it is. Don't forget to review. Happy Thanksgiving._

Crystal Pony


	5. Chapter 4

_Hey guys. Ok, I really don't have anything to say except thank you for all the reviews and I'm working on the next chapter for each of these stories. The next chapter of Case of Missing Pizza is almost done, and the outlining for Tameress is almost done. Still working on the next idea for Mission Princess. Anyways, here is the next chapter! Yea!_

**Title: **The Case of the Missing Pizza

**Author: **Crystal Pony

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Sailor Moon…but I asked for Christmas. Santa, if you're reading this, I've been a VERY good girl…most of the time. J

**Chapter 4**

The next morning came early and found Serena sitting in the Crown, sipping a strawberry smoothie. She was anxiously waiting for Darien to turn up. The bells chimed as another customer walked in. Serena stiffened as she heard his arrogant voice.

"Hello Meatball Head! What are you…wait a minute, hold the phone! You are drinking something HEALTHY and you're up at consults his watch 9:13am?! Everyone, run! We're going to be overtaken by aliens any minute now! Go, save your…" he was cut of mid-sentence by a very sharp elbow in his side. He looked down at a red faced Meatball Head staring at him with dislike clearly displayed in her eyes.

"Oh shut up stooge. Now, I've got some _important _questions to ask you. So, if you don't mind, sit down and answer them." He looked at her amused.

"Or else?" He got scared when she threw him a malicious grin.

"Or else you'll wake up to find your _green jacket _GONE! Now, are you gonna sit down?" He gulped and sat down.

God, please, I beg you, have mercy on my soul! Serena saw this and grinned.

Now, the _real_ fun begins. She started cackling again sending everyone seeking cover.

Oh yea. I'm doomed. Darien gulped and sighed.

"Fire away Meatball Head." Serena frowned at the nickname and smiled again when she heard his answer.

"Shields, prepare yourself. You're dead." Darien gulped again. He silently looked up with two words in mind.

Help…please?

**TBC…**

_Ok, I know this is extremely short but the next chapter will be out within two weeks. I'm going on holiday break…today. So, I'll try to have as many chapters out as possible. Have a good Christmas or whatever you celebrate. Keep an eye out for the next chapter! An: Please, please review! J_

Crystal Pony


	6. Chapter 5

-1_Ok, so I lied. Since the other chapter was so short, I decided to put up another chapter. I've already started working on chapter 6, so that one should be out soon. I'm thinking about updating Tameress and Mission Princess before chapter 6 of Missing Pizza. So, here is chapter 5. Enjoy!_

**Title: **The Case of the Missing Pizza

**Author: **Crystal Pony

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 5**

"So Darien…did you or did you not eat my piece of pizza yesterday? What was that? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Darien turned a sickly pale color as he realized what was going on.

"Ummm, I don't know what you're talking about. I never saw your pizza. Nope. So, um, I've gotta go to…to…to the somewhere. Bye!" Darien ran out and left a shocked blonde still standing at the counter.

Tsk, tsk, Shields, you shouldn't have done that. Say bye bye to your lovely, sickening, green jacket. It'll never see daylight…AGAIN! Serena paid for her smoothie and fairly skipped out the door. Andrew shook his head at her antics and continued to wipe the already spotless counter top.

Ugh, that was close. I hope she doesn't try to find me again. If so, I'm dead. Hmm, I wonder who told her about the pizza. Probably Andrew. That snitch. Oh well, she ain't that smart as to actually _touch_ my jacket. If she does, _she's_ the one who's going to be dead. Not me. Little did he know that Serena was quickly forming a plan as to what to do when she got the jacket.

**TBC…**

_I'm so so sorry its getting shorter and shorter. Maybe I'll update the next chapter to this instead of waiting while I write another chapter to another story. So, let me know what you guys prefer. I don't really care. I can do either or. So drop by and send me a review. Again, Merry Christmas!_

Crystal Pony


	7. Chapter 6

_Hey guys. Sorry about the long wait. My internet was acting up. So, here is chapter 6 of Case of the Missing Pizza. Soon, I'll start writing the next chapter of Why Me and Mission Princess. Ciao for now!_

**Title: **Case of the Missing Pizza

**Author: **Crystal Pony

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SM yet. I got all 5 seasons though for Christmas!

**Chapter 6**

For the next week, Serena followed Darien around looking for the perfect time to snatch his green jacket. All week, Darien had the feeling that he was being followed. When he turned around each time, he was surprised to not see anyone around. He frowned and turned back around going into the dry cleaners. Lately, his jacket has been accumulating dust from being hid in his closet. He still wasn't too sure about the Meatball Head not making good on his promise concerning his jacket. What he failed to notice was that Serena was following him and had a demonic grin on her face.

Hahahaha! His jacket is MINE! Now, just _how _do I get it? Hmm, big question. Serena knew that the drycleaners wouldn't be finished with the jacket till tomorrow. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Serena's head. She would simply go and tell them that Darien needed the jacket for a very important meeting. Though, _who _in their right, _sane_ mind where that hideous jacket _anywhere_ in public. With that thought, she went into the drycleaners.

"I'll be glad to give it to you miss, but you do know that an extra charge will be added. Ok?" Serena nodded. She wasn't too worried because she had a plan for that as well.

"Ok, he said to mail him the bill. Now, umm, when will the jacket be done?"

"In about an hour and a half. You can come and pick it up then." Serena nodded and skipped out the door.

Mwahahaha! Stage one of 'Die Green Jacket' completed! When Serena went back to get the jacket after the time was up, the lady smiled to her and handed over the jacket.

"Here's your jacket mam. Hope you have a nice day." Serena just smiled and skipped back out the door.

Stage 2 of 'DGJ' complete. Shields, you're _history!_ Serena pranced down the sidewalk oblivious to all the stares she received. One thought was shared with all of the observers.

That girl is NUTS!

**TBC…**

_I'm so sorry that it is so short. I just thought this would be a good place to stop. I'll try updating as soon as I can. I've been exempted from most of my final exams for this semester so I should be able to update again soon! J Please, please, please REVIEW!_

Crystal Pony


	8. Chapter 7

_Hey everyone! Sorry for not writing in a long time. I kinda had final exams to take.J But, I'm out of school for the rest of the week! Yea! I'm also taking English Honors next semester so, hopefully my writing will improve! Now, that all the talking is taken care of, here is the next chapter of The Case of the Missing Pizza._

**Title: **Case of the Missing Pizza

**Author: **Crystal Pony

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon. Yet! J

**Chapter 7**

The next day, Darien had gone back to the drycleaners to pick up the jacket.

" _What_ do you mean that it's already been picked up? I didn't send _anyone_ to pick up my jacket. Wait, exactly _who _picked up my jacket?" The clerk was having a hard time trying not to shake in fear of the looming, angry man in front of her.

"She didn't leave a name but, I could tell you what she looked like if that would help." Well, the clerk wasn't doing too good of a job of trying _not _to shake. She looked like a baby rattle that a very hyper kid was shaking. She gulped as the man nodded. She quickly brought the girl's image to her mind.

"Well, she was blonde with deep, clear blue eyes, about 5' tall with the most unique hairstyle ever. To me, it looked like two meatballs with strands of spaghetti coming from them. Umm, sir, are you alright? You look kind of pale. Do you need me to call a doctor?" Darien gulped again as he shook his head 'no'. He slowly turned around and headed out the door with one thought in mind.

Meatball Head has my jacket. It's dead. No, she's dead if she does _one _thing to my jacket. He was so caught up in his thoughts about the fashion less green jacket that he didn't see an overly excited blonde in front of him heading into the arcade. He just continued walking to the park and sat on a bench overlooking the calm lake trying to arrange all of the thoughts floating around in his head. After a while, he finally headed to the arcade with one purpose in mind. The mission you may ask, it was to find out what a certain Meatball did to his jacket. He just hoped, no prayed, that he wasn't too late to save his awful looking puke green jacket.

**TBC…**

_Well, that's it for now. Sorry so short but I kinda did this last minute. I _do_ know where this story is going. I'm just having a hard time trying to get there. So any suggestions and/or comments are welcome. Please REVIEW! Thanx! J_

Crystal Pony


	9. Chapter 8

_Hello! This chapter came a bit early didn't it? I hope that it's longer for everyone's taste. J Enjoy the new installment! _

**Title: **Case of the Missing Pizza

**Author: **Crystal Pony

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon. But I hope to soon!

**Chapter 8**

Ah yes, the arcade. Hmm, I wonder if Darien has found out that I have his jacket? Probably, meaning, he'll come looking for it. Well, all I can do is wait! Mahahaha! With those thoughts, she started thinking back to a certain night. This night happened to be last night when she decided on what she was going to do to his jacket. As she was thinking back, she didn't hear someone sit down beside her. Didn't feel the poke in her side and she certainly didn't feel…

Wait, was someone…

"Hahaha! Stop fiend! Please mercy! Leave me alone! Uncle! Surrender! _BAKA STOP!_" She said, no yelled…yes yelled, this part when she saw who the tickling attacker was.

"Darien, please stop. Please with a cherry on top?" Darien finally stopped when he saw that he had gotten her attention. Then, he started the interrogation.

"Alright Meatball Head, give it up. I want my jacket back." He stopped when he saw Serena had zoned out again. He called her name several times but each time he didn't get an answer.

"Alright Meatball, now I'm going to have to take drastic measures." He waited for a few minutes to see if he could get a reply out of her. Nothing.

"Ok, you asked for it." Again she didn't hear him nor was she prepared for what he had in mind. The whole arcade fell silent as they watched Darien lean in and peck Serena on the lips. Now, to any other person, it wouldn't have been a big deal. But, this _is_ Serena we are talking about. Well, to put it kindly, she blew a gasket. After repeatedly yelling that he was a no good jerk who was born from a stinky pig and he should've been neutered when he was born, she finally started to quiet down.

Finally. I thought she'd _never_ shut up. Now that I have her attention, I can get my jacket back. Serena stopped grumbling under her breath when she noticed the smile that was crossing Darien's face.

Oh no! I don't like that look. I guess he's fixing to ask me about his jacket. I might as well get it over with. Well, here goes nothing. Just as she predicted, Darien came over and started interrogating her.

"Alright Meatball, I'm going to get straight to the point. Where is my jacket? And _don't _say that you don't have it. The woman _plainly_ described you…even down to the last strand of spaghetti colored hair with meatballs attached. So, now that I know for a _fact_ that you _do_ have it, hand it over. NOW!" Serena watched with amusement as his face started to turn a pretty shade of deep, fire truck red.

"A few things first baka. 1) Did you give me a chance to defend myself? So, we haven't exactly _established_ anything. I mean, seriously! Mina could've just as easily dressed up as me and taken your jacket. So, don't start assuming something. Ok? Ok. 2) Did you forget the danger of _not_ answering my questions last week or are you just _stupid?_ So, I gave you a warning and _if_ note _if_, I _did_ take your jacket, I had every right to. So, until you're ready to talk, I'll be over by the girls! Ciao!" After she blew him a kiss and a wink, just to irritate him further, she sauntered over to the other girls who happened to be _very_ eager to figure out what was going on between their best friend and her enemy. Serena sighed after seeing the look on their faces.

Oh yeah. My 'favorite' part of _any_ scheme. The interrogation that I receive from my friends. Joy! Sure enough, when she got to the table, everyone started asking questions all at the same time. Finally Serena got fed up and yelled.

"Enough! Would you all _shut up_ and leave me alone? God, you'd think I was a prisoner by the way you're interrogating me. When you decide to treat me like a _friend _and not a _thief_, then, we'll talk. Until then, good bye!" As Serena stormed out, the girls and the rest of the arcade watched with bewilderment. Only Darien was thanking the girls, mentally, for getting Serena to run off. He'd been trying to find a way to get Serena by herself and now he had his chance. Nobody noticed him following Serena, except for maybe…Andrew.

Hmm, things are starting to get _interesting!_ When Darien caught up with Serena, he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"You win. I'll talk." She smiled in triumph.

"I knew you'd have eventually come around. Now _spill!_" Darien just gulped.

Oh God, what did I just agree to?

**TBC…**

_Ok, so I hope it was a bit longer than my previous ones. I'm currently working on chapter 10 of Tameress and it should be up soon! So just REVIEW!_

Crystal Pony


	10. Chapter 9

_So sorry for not updating sooner. I've had it written and in my binder. I was just too lazy to type it…until now. J So here is the next chapter. Don't worry, I've got this story written out in my head. Now, just to get it onto paper. So, please just bear with me people. Have a great day!_

**Title:** Case of the Missing Pizza

**Author: **Crystal Pony

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon…so sad!

**Chapter 9**

As promised, Darien started telling Serena all about her pizza. When he finished by, finally, telling her _he_ ate the pizza, she gave a mighty "HA!" She finally knew he _was_ the one whom ate her pizza. Darien sighed when he saw the glee and triumph on Serena's face.

Sigh! Now, I wonder if she'll give me back my jacket…hmm…probably not. Well, one can only hope! Darien suddenly got a smile on his face, scaring Serena completely.

Hmm, I wonder if he _does_ know that _I've still_ got _his jacket_?! Well, one way to find out! Darien snapped out of his stupor as he heard Serena cackle.

"Hey Meatball, isn't it a bit early to practice for Halloween?" Darien mentally slapped himself on the head.

Stupid _IDIOT!_ Can we say 'open mouth insert foot'? While Darien's conscious was berating him, Serena was counting backwards from ten, in _Spanish!_ Scary sight. Serena finally regained her composure and asked Darien if he thought he was getting his jacket back now. Darien sighed knowing she wasn't going to give him back his jacket. Yet. At least not without destroying it even more.

"Can I take a lucky guess?" At this, Serena nodded her head 'yes' while she crossed her arms and impatiently tapped her foot, urging him to quickly continue. He did so without any encouragement.

"No?" Serena mock gasped and laid a dramatic hand over her heart.

"Give him a hand ladies and gentlemen! He get the question _right!_ Yea! _Maybe_ I'll just give him his jacket tomorrow. _After,_ proper adjustments of course!" With that, she walked away, happily, while Darien kept hitting himself in the head.

**STUPID BOY!**

**TBC…**

_Ok, that was it. I'm so so so so sooo sorry its so short. I promise I'll try to write longer chapters…and update quicker too! J So just review and I'll work on the next chapter! BTW: Thanks to _all_ of you who have reviewed. When I actually get time, which I don't have at the moment, I'll go on my page and answer the questions for my stories. Ciao!_

Crystal Pony


	11. Chapter 10

-1_I'm so so so sorry for not updating sooner. So, instead of stalling longer, I'll just give you the next chapter of Case of the Missing Pizza. So, here's Chapter 10. AND, a special thanks goes out to BloomAmber for giving me the idea on the jacket. Happy Easter everyone!_

**Title: **Case of the Missing Pizza

**Author: **Crystal Pony

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 10**

The next day, Serena walked in, humming a joyous tune. Darien quickly turned around to stare at her.

There! She has a backpack. I hope my jacket's in there. Indeed it was, just not in the condition he hoped it to be in. Alas, the poor jacket didn't come out of the battle unscathed. Poor thing.

Serena plopped down on the chair beside Darien and smirked at his look of despair.

"What's wrong Darien? Scared to see your jacket? Good! You should be. So, want to have it now or later?" Darien gulped and sent a quick prayer to whoever was listening.

Please, please, _please_ don't let my jacket be _that_ bad. Well, it looks like the gods were ignoring him…again. As if putting on a great show, Serena slowly pulled his jacket from her bag. Darien fainted on the floor. An hour later, he woke up to Andrew leaning over him, looking concerned and Serena sitting beside him looking like she wanted to laugh. Seeing her reminded him why he'd fainted in the first place.

"Serena! _Please_ tell me that _wasn't_ my jacket." Serena just smiled at him and brought the jacket into his line of vision.

"You mean _this?_ Of _course_ it is your jacket. Whose did you think it was?" Serena chuckled evilly and handed his jacket to him. He nearly fainted…again…when he saw his new _pink_ jacket with missing sleeves, and plastic flowers sewn to the buttons. He fainted again when Serena turned the jacket around. Painted on the back with sparkly silver glitter was something that would make any man cry. It said:

BEWARE!

Gay Factor!

Property of Mrs. Black Coffee.

When the arcade saw this, it was in an uproar. This would go down in history.

**TBC…**

_I'm so sorry it's short. Ok, _very_ short. Well, I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I'll try to update again soon. I just went on Easter Break the other day so, we'll see what happens. PLEASE REVIEW!_

Crystal Pony


	12. Chapter 11

_Hey! Sorry for the long wait, but I've finished this story! Go me! Well, umm, anyways, this is the second to last chapter. I'm so sorry for the wait, but I hope it's worth it! J_

**Title: **The Case of the Missing Pizza

**Author: **Crystal Pony

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon…yet.

**Chapter 11**

When Darien came back to the real world, again, his gaze focused on the amused face of Andrew and the equally amused face of Serena. When his mind registered Serena's face, he quickly remembered why he ended up on the floor in the first place. Then, all hell broke loose.

"Serena Usagi Tsukino! What in the _hell_ did you did you do to _my jacket?!_ Huh? I can't hear you!" Serena and Andrew reeled back, clearly not expecting the outburst from Darien.

"Well, you see Darien, I kinda painted it, wrote on it, and cut it up some. You don't mind do you?" Darien quietly counted to ten very _very _slowly. It didn't help.

"Do I mind? DO I MIND?! Of course I minds! That was my Dad's jacket!" Serena, not knowing his family history, fanned the flames.

"Well, just go get him another one. I'm sure there are plenty of pea-green jackets in this world." Darien grew silent and Andrew turned a sickly pale.

"Darien, she doesn't know." Serena was confused already by Darien and Andrew's expressions. She was now just plain puzzled.

"What don't I know?" Andrew opened his mouth to explain, but quickly shut it again because of the look Darien sent him.

"Nothing Serena, you just haven't learned to shut your mouth yet." With that calm remark, Darien stalked out of the arcade, barely holding onto the thin thread of control he possessed. Serena slowly turned back to Andrew.

"Andrew, what was that all about?" Andrew sighed as he thought of whether or not it was best to reveal Darien's family situation. He quickly came to a decision when he noticed Serena's gloomy face.

"Serena, under normal circumstances I wouldn't tell you this, but I think you have a right to know. When Darien was seven years old, his family's house caught on fire. Only he survived. Miraculously, that jacket you destroyed was the only thing of his parents' that survived. I had forgotten about it until you mentioned his dad." Andrew finally looked at Serena and noticed the twin trails of tears that ran down her face. He quickly pulled her into his arms and she cried, clinging tightly to him.

"Andrew, what have I done?"

**TBC…**

_Ok, there is chapter 11. Chapter 12 is coming up. Stay tuned! Btw: REVIEW!_

Crystal Pony


	13. Chapter 12

_Ok, I'm not going to do much talking. This is the last chapter for this story and I'm _so_ glad I'm done! Yea! Just hope you liked and review!_

**Title: **The Case of the Missing Pizza

**Author: **Crystal Pony

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 12**

For the next few days, Serena tried to get Darien to listen to her as she tried to apologize. She finally gave up when she noticed him drawing away from her every time she approached him. A week later, without any progress, Serena went to Andrew for help. Him, being the good friend he is, just handed her a slip of paper with an address on it and went on with business. Serena looked over at Andrew and smiled her thanks. She looked back down at the paper and contemplated about what she should do. She thought about going over to his apartment, but quickly discarded the idea as soon as it came.

If I try going over there, he'll kick me out and I'll _never_ get a chance to apologize. Serena went home thinking of ways to apologize to Darien. It was around midnight when an idea woke Serena from her sleep. The next day, she put her plans into action.

The sun was shining brightly when Serena woke up. She quickly dressed and raced to the store to purchase a bag of dark chocolate Hershey Kisses and headed off towards the Crown. When she got there, she wasn't surprised to not see Darien sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee. She pushed that thought aside and quickly located Andrew.

"Andy, I need you to do me a favor. Can you make me a chocolate chip cookie pie with whip cream on top? When it's done, I would _love_ for you to spell out 'I'm sorry. Serena' in Hershey Kisses? Don't worry, I've got them in a bag right here." Andrew took the bag and looked back at Serena.

"Do you want me to have it delivered to him too?" Serena quickly nodded and reached for her wallet. Andrew took her hand and put it back on the counter before she could draw out money.

"Normally, I _would_ have you pay, but today it's on the house." Serena thanked him and walked out the door.

Later that night, Darien heard a knock at his door. Wondering who could be at his door at eleven o'clock, he went to the door and opened it. Much to his surprise, he saw a grinning Lizzy standing at his door with a pie box.

"What can I do for you at this late hour?" Darien was surprised again when she held out a box towards him. Darien hesitated before taking the box.

"What's in this?" Lizzy shrugged her shoulders and handed him the box. She quickly left and hurried to the elevator before anything was thrown her way.

Darien opened the box and saw the creation. His eyes softened and he made a vow to speak to Serena the first time she came up to him. Unfortunately for Darien, that wasn't for a few days. It was a bright and sunny morning when he ran into Serena. She was sitting with her gang of friends drinking a chocolate milkshake. He went to his regular spot at the counter and ordered a hot chocolate with chocolate chips. He waited for over an hour, but Serena still didn't approach him. He looked towards Andrew as if asking for advice. Andrew just pointed to Serena and back towards himself and acted out the task of talking. Darien just glared and got to his feet. He went up to Serena's table just as they were getting ready to leave. When Serena saw him, she stopped and stared at him nervously. He smiled, trying to tell her to relax, and it worked. She visibly relaxed and returned his smile. He strode over and excused Serena from her group. When they got to a fairly private spot, Darien turned to look at Serena and sighed when he saw her troubled expression.

"Look Serena, I'm sorry I've been ignoring you and that I blew up at you the other day. Truce?" Serena looked a little hesitant before she nodded her head.

"Truce. Darien, one question though. _Why_ did you take my pizza in the first place?" Darien sighed and looked at Serena carefully.

"Well Serena, you see I like to see you angry. I always thought you were cute when angered." Darien mumbled the last part so low that Serena strained to hear what he was saying. She gasped in surprise at what she heard. She gathered her courage and faced Darien. He still had his head down, so she took her hands and place them on either side of his face. She gently pulled it up and kissed him. At first he was surprised, but he eventually responded. When they stopped a few minutes later, it was from lack of oxygen. Darien looked at Serena in confusion.

"I think you look cute confused." Darien smirked and kissed Serena again.

"Well Sere, I think you are just plain cute." Serena laughed and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I think you are too." Darien smirked and brought Serena in for another kiss, but suddenly, broke it when he had a wicked thought.

"Sere, wanna go get a pizza?" The whole arcade rang with joyous laughter that followed the newly found couple for the rest of their lives.

**THE END**

_Ok, that's it! I hope you like it. Please review! Thanks! J_

Crystal Pony


End file.
